This invention relates to a system for interfacing with equipment from a remote location, and more particularly to a system for interfacing with equipment such as a mobile file or storage system for use in configuring, diagnosing, changing settings or ascertaining status of the system.
A mobile storage system typically includes a series of carriages that are movably supported on floor-mounted rails. Storage units are mounted to the carriages, and may be in the form of shelving units, file cabinets or the like. Movement of the carriages on the rails functions to selectively create an open area or aisle adjacent the storage unit, to provide access to items contained or stored in the storage unit.
Mobile storage systems include a number of parts and components that require periodic service or replacement, or which can malfunction or break down so as to require servicing. In addition, certain types of mobile storage systems may have variable operating parameters that can be changed or adjusted, e.g. to address varying user requirements or according to the types of materials contained or stored in the storage units. In the past, periodic routine maintenance has been performed on mobile storage systems of this type by a local contractor based on passage of time, e.g. quarterly, semiannually, etc., regardless of the amount of usage of the system. In addition, in the event of a malfunction or breakdown, it has been necessary for service personnel to be dispatched to the site without knowing the nature of the problem. This requires the service personnel to load the service vehicle with the majority of parts that could be the cause of the problem in order to save time, or to know that a return trip to a parts storage facility may be required in order to retrieve the parts necessary to repair the system after diagnosing the cause of the malfunction or breakdown on site. In addition, prior art communication with the manufacturer of the system has been primarily through the local service personnel without the manufacturer's customer service personnel. Further, in order to change settings or operating parameters of the system, it has been necessary for service personnel to make a service call in order to adjust the parameters or settings on the control system of the carriage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for remotely monitoring, diagnosing or controlling operation of a mobile storage system. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a remote system that can be utilized by the owner of the system as well as by a local service entity and the manufacturer of the system. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system for efficiently scheduling routine maintenance service calls. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system for enabling remote diagnostic capability, so as to provide efficient repair capability in the event of a malfunction or breakdown. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which enables upgrades, alterations or modifications to the operating software of the mobile storage system. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a system which is capable of initiating contact with the system owner or local service personnel in the event the system requires routine maintenance or experiences a malfunction or breakdown.
In accordance with the present invention, a mobile storage system includes a series of movable storage units, each of which includes a controller or operational interface, and a communication system interconnected with each controller for providing access to the controller from a remote location, in order to control, diagnose and/or monitor operation of the system. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the communication system operates via a global computer network, i.e. the Internet, which provides ease of use and access from virtually any location, without any special software requirements for the owner of the system. The communication system and the controller are arranged to provide information as to various parameters of operation of the system from a remote location, so as to allow service personnel to monitor or control operation of the system, or to provide diagnostic tools for the system in the event of a malfunction or breakdown. The communication system is capable of initiating communication with appropriate individuals or organizations, e.g. by use of a decision tree, in the event one or more operating parameters are determined to be out of conformance with predetermined settings.
The invention contemplates a mobile storage system as summarized above, as well as an improvement in a mobile storage system and a method of interfacing with a mobile storage system, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.